Annalise Blackwood
Annalise Blackwood famously known by the nickname "The Witch of Abraxas" and "The Holy demonic Pagan" is a main female protagonist appearing in Heavenly Dragon King's Rebirth. Initially appearing as an exorcist of the church on the hunt for Ichiro, after learning about his past and befriending him she later disbands from the church becoming a stray exorcist and officially enrolls in Kuoh Academy as a 1st year student and joins the Disciplinary Committee and Baking Club in the process. She is also the current runner-up for Ichiro's queen when he receives his evil pieces and is his self-proclaimed "true lover". She is the daughter of Doctor Blackwood and is seen as a monster by not only the church she works for but also towards multiple supernatural factions even being referred to as such by Ajuka Beelzebub stating she's in the same category as Niklaus after realizing he can't even count her as completely human anymore. She is considered a cyborg-angel due to being infused with the DNA and Souls of human, angels, and having two sacred gears implanted into her body. Appearance Annalise is shown to be a rather short girl, being a inch shorter than Ichiro. She possesses long light purple hair that she ties in a ponytail with several bangs covering her face, due to her father's experiment however she also has multiple silvery colored strands. Her eyes have also changed as a result of her father's experiments, instead of the sky blue color they are now shown to be cherry red. She is typically seen with a mischievous grin or flirtatious smirk on her face which makes it difficult for others to understand or sense her intentions. She possesses a scar along both of her eyes, and on her back. Annalise's clothes are shown to not mirror the traditional exorcists clothing, she wears a dark purple jacket with light purple fur around the edges, white jeans, and either matching purple or red gym shoes. After transferring to Kuoh Academy she adopts the Kuoh Academy uniform however during battles she typically changes into her normal clothing viewing it as more comfortable to engage in fights in Personality To Be Announced History Annalise was the daughter of Head Scientist for the Catholic Church in America Doctor Blackwood and the exorcist Elena Taylor of the Catholic Church of England. Her father later reveals to her mother his plan to create a being as powerful as a God, he reveals that by combining the DNA and Souls of powerful humans with mechanical parts he could accomplish such a feat. He later explains to his wife that the reason for this is because he wants to prove that humans could surpass the power of angels and devils. His wife reveals that this is insane and when he shows his plans to the church he gets excommunicated based on heresy and is forced to renounced his position as the head scientist. He then kidnaps his child and runs away to a secret lab, after learning that his daughter possessed a powerful sacred gear called King's Sentiment he experiments on it however realizing he couldn't do anything to the sacred gear he began kidnapping church orphans who were being trained as exorcists, even kidnapping two miracle children and two sacred gear possessors. This caused his wife to come after him, pleading with him to return the children he stole and to confess with the church or else he would be hunted as a S-Class criminal. Using a powerful serum, he knocked her out and returns to the laboratory where he begins experimenting with the children. Doctor Blackwood forced the children to complete in fights with each other to test out their power and strength, after a while he began infusing their DNA and Souls into his daughter, not caring whether it caused her harm or killed her in the process. The remaining children tried to escape with Annalise but falling for one of Doctor Blackwood's traps they were quickly captured and he finished infusing them into his daughter. She then revealed her new powers when she completely destroyed his lab and escaped, killing all the stray exorcists working for him however when she tried to kill him she realized he had already left due to seeing this experiment as a failure. Annalise then returns to her former home in England where she meets her mother for the first time in five years she then tells her of her plans to become an exorcist causing the two to return to America in order to begin her training under the Catholic Church, the same church her father was excommunicated from. Since the age of 13 she begins working as a powerful exorcist, and in 4 years she is sent to Japan in order to capture or kill Ichiro Mordred-Alastor. First Appearance Annalise first appears in Life 3 where she enrolls in Ichiro's and Koneko's class masquerading as a 1st year student. Her sacred gear advises her to not attack head first and instead she uses her sacred gear to steal some of the two's emotions and instead when the two are returning from a contract she attacks them using the emotion she stole from the two against them. Sona realizing what is happening appears with Meguri and Yura by her side, Annalise then reveals her second sacred gear, the one stolen from her friend Isaac called Murderer's Boar, the boar then begins to attack the group while she uses a couple of light clones to hold them off. Meguri then breaks through the boar and using her anger she destroys the chains made of Koneko's disgust and cuts Annalise in the chest. Realizing she was outmatched Annalise flees but reveals to her sacred gear spirit that she implanted a bug on Ichiro. In Life 4 after Ichiro is attacked by two others exorcists of the church but is saved by Gray and Sora he then tells the Occult Research Club and Student Council about his past in detail. Annalise being shocked about what she hears decides to plead to the two exorcists to stop attacking Ichiro. After fighting with the two, Ichiro appears and using her three sacred gears combined with the power of Ichiro they managed to win. She then appears in Kuoh Academy where she reveals that she had been kicked out of the church and labeled a "stray exorcist" and to the shock of everyone as Ichiro's "true lover". Powers and Abilities Due to her father's experimentation, Annalise is shown incapable of learning common or conventional magic, demonstrating this by the fact that she can't even craft an illusion or at the very least freeze a bottle of water when she was helping the Occult Research Club train for the Rating Game against Riser. She also demonstrates that she is incapable of even learning basic conjuring spells demonstrated by when she couldn't even create a ball of fire. This is due to the fact that by implanting her with mechanical parts he took out certain organs and bodily circuits used in the formation of magic in the human body. Due to her body still being "human" she can only use two of her sacred gears at a time with three causing her to die, and even when using two she can only use it for a short period of time. Touki: Because her body was broken immensely by her father during his experiments and the sixty souls that were implanted in her body Annalise is shown to be immensely powerful in using touki to cover her body in a black aura and to release pitch black orbs of ki at her enemies. * Ki Healing: By using her ki as a replacement for magic, Annalise is capable of basic healing able to use her magic to heal cuts and wounds however due to a lack of complete control her healing it is weaker than others who specialize in healing such as Asia with her twilight healing. Annalise has revealed the reason for learning basic healing spells was in memory of Mia, one of the children who her father killed who wanted to be an exorcist and a nurse who would specialize in helping exorcists who were harmed by fighting. Light-Based Abilities: Due to being implanted with two miracle children, who were 1/2 angel she has inherited their ability to wield and manipulate light to create weapons and barriers. However due to her not being an angel herself her light manipulation is shown to generally be weaker than most angels and hybrids in the series. * Light-Based Clones: Annalise is shown capable of creating clones made out of her light. These clones are shown to share cut her strength and power similar to Ichiro's Break spell and they also wield short swords made out of light. Immense Strength: Due to her being infused with multiple exorcists including the descendants of the Greek hero Jason, another of Edward the Black Prince, and another of Beowulf, Annalise possesses an immense amount of strength, capable of fighting on par to devils. Because of her immense strength she was capable of becoming a official exorcist at the young age of 13. Immense Speed: Annalise is shown to be immensely fast, capable of moving as fast as knight pieces like Kiba, Ichiro, and Meguri. Immense Endurance: Because of her mechanicals inner organs, Annalise possesses an immense amount of endurance capable of fighting and using her powers for hours and even days without tiring. No Trace: Because of her mechanical parts she has no energy signature and doesn't give off a sense when she moves making her incapable of being tracked not only this, because of her exorcist training when she moves she makes no sound making her perfect for surprise attacks and catching her enemies off guard. Flight: Annalise possesses two angelic-like wings and also because of her sacred gear Black Trace she can fly using her butterfly wings. Equipment King's Sentiment also known as "Crown of the Courageous King" is a powerful holy relic sacred gear that hosts a portion of King Hezekiah's Soul, who is shown to be a helpful, smart, and mentor-like being that aids it's wielder. This is Annalise's first sacred gear and the sacred gear she was born with. It has the power to absorb the motions of other or herself and use them to create different objects or weapons to aid her in battle. Annalise is revealed to have full mastery of this sacred gear and during the battle against Sirzechs Lucifer and his peerage she reveals her balance breaker. * True Calling also known as "Help From the True God" is the balance breaker of King's Sentiment, the crown will transform into a angelic-like independent avatar made out of all of Annalise's emotions which makes her emotionless while in battle, not being held back by her emotions she becomes calm, logical, and extremely rational but also loses compassion or concern for her own team seeing it best to focus solely on the battle. The avatar is shown to possess all the typical abilities of an angel, being able to fly and create weapons out of holy light that can be fatal to devils and other creatures of darkness however the angel is shown to be able to increase its powers by absorbing the emotions of others inside of it. Murderer's Boar also known as "Damned wild pig of the Murderer's Blood" or "Cursed Gullinbursti" 'is Annalise's second sacred gear that once belonged to a church orphan named Isaac who was a close friend of her before being forcibly implanted into Annalise by her father. The sacred gear manifests as an independent-avatar boar that is capable of fighting independently from its partner. The boar is shown to be incredibly powerful able to fight on par to a rook like Yura, the boar is also capable of surrounding itself in a aura of red destructive energy that can burn it's opponents when it makes contact. The boar also possesses the ability to transform in a scythe that Annalise can wield, the scythe is also capable of releasing red crescent shaped energy beams from the blade. Black Trace also known as '"Demonic Butterfly Effect" is the third and final sacred gear of Annalise Blackwood that formerly belonged to a girl by the name of Mia who was training to become an exorcist/nurse. The sacred gear manifests as demonic butterfly wings that allow Annalise to fly, not only this the sacred gear is capable of imprinting any attack, energy, curse, or ability that the wielder possesses onto any surface or object. They can then release it on command to serve as a trap or as a backup for other strategizes or attacks. Because of the demonic nature of this sacred gear, it adds a small amount of demonic energy to any attack the wielder launches. The strengths of the attack released is equal to the amount of energy Annalise put in it with demonic power added. Because of mentoring from Sona and Ichiro, Annalise has shown the capability of using this as traps. Trivia * Annalise was based off of the androids in the Dragon Ball Z franchise however she also shares some similarities to the Miyama Runaways from Houki Minami's story DxD Rebirth. * Annalise is the first character in my story to reveal a balance breaker however she didn't know it was one until after Issei had unlocked his balance breaker for the second time during Kokabiel's attack on the Underworld. * Annalise Blackwood share the same name as Henry Blackwood, a cultist and the main antagonist of the 2009 film, ''Sherlock Holmes. '' Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Angels Category:Fanon cyborgs Category:Fanon Characters